1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly recharged and discharged. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a motor-driving power source, such as in a hybrid vehicle, or as a large-capacity power storage device.
High power rechargeable batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density have been developed. These high power rechargeable batteries may be formed into a large capacity rechargeable battery by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series. Such large capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device, for example, an electric vehicle requiring high electric power. The rechargeable battery can be cylindrical or prismatic.
When a rechargeable battery is charged or discharged with a current that exceeds the current rating of the battery, the rechargeable battery may explode or ignite.
Accordingly, a protective circuit module and a vent member are conventionally installed in the rechargeable battery in order to prevent explosion or ignition of the rechargeable battery that may be caused by drawing or supplying excessive current from or to the rechargeable battery.
The vent member is configured to rupture or break and thereby discharge the gas generated inside the rechargeable battery to the outside of the rechargeable battery when the internal pressure of the rechargeable battery exceeds a predetermined pressure.
Conventional rechargeable batteries include a cover coupled to an opening of the battery case, a vent hole formed in the cover, and a vent member welded in the vent hole.
Accordingly, the process of manufacturing a conventional rechargeable battery having a vent is complicated because the vent hole is formed in the cover and the vent member is welded in the vent hole so as to install the vent member in the rechargeable battery
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided only to aid in understanding the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form a part of the prior art.